The Prince of Hearts And Heartache
by Pekkle
Summary: James Potter is no ordinary wizard; in fact he happens to be the Prince of England. He meets a beautiful woman, Lily Evans, who is a muggle. A story of romance, heartache, sacrifices, but most of all, love. Please r/r. Thanks!


Title: The Eternal Flame, Chapter One—Library Books & Bachelors

Author: Jax

Category: Romance

Key Characters: James Potter, Lily Evans

Rating: PG-13

Summary: James Potter is no ordinary wizard; in fact he happens to be the Prince of England. He meets a beautiful woman, Lily Evans, who happens to be a muggle. A story of romance, heartache, sacrifices, but most of all, love.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, situations, and names. They were created and belong to Ms. J.K. Rowling, Bloomsubury, Raincoast, Scholastic and Warner Bros. The author wishes to advise that she is not trying to make any money, and all copyrighted items belong to their rightful owners and are not intended for use in this story illegally. 

A/N: This story is in the time of James Potter and Lily Evans. I have made a few changes, as you will see, as the story progresses. The Ministry of Magic does not exist at this time, but is ruled by King Henry, James' father. Some things familiar in the series may not appear to be in this story, neither. This story begins when James Potter is 25 and Lily Evans is 23.

~*~*~

"Come on, Lil," Nicole said, trying to drag her best friend, Lily, from the local library.

"Just one more minute, I promise," said Lily, absently, browsing through a romance novel.

"You do realize that you said that about..three hours ago," Nicole replied, exhausted, as she sat down on the closest chair that was near by.

"I'm finished," Lily announced, after another hour had passed.

Lily Evans turned to her best friend, Nicole McLeod; ten very think romance novels in her arms. Beside Lily, Nicole had fallen asleep, as Lily had spent that extra minute, which happened to mean another hour. Lily put down the books on the table, as she gently shook her friend awake.

"Come on, Nic," Lily said, lightly tapping Nicole on the shoulder. "We can go now."

Nicole rubbed her eyes, realizing her surroundings. 

"Finally, Lil, I'm never coming here with _you_ ever again," Nicole said, as she picked up one of the romance novels that Lily had planned to borrow. "'_Love, Hope & Cookies_?', by M.J. Larkson. Exactly, what is so good about this book?"

"it seemed interesting," said Lily, brushing off her friend's comment. "I'm going to go and borrow these now."

Lily picked up the books, as she walked to the librarian counter; Nicole slowly followed behind. The books were scanned and handed back to Lily, which she put all of the books into her backpack.

"Now, let's get going," Nicole said. "We have better things to do, now, like..hmm..shopping, maybe."

"Not again," Lily groaned loudly, trying to emphasize her dislike for shopping.

"Don't give me that tone, Miss. Evans," Nicole replied, knowing exactly how Lily felt about shopping.

"Yes, _Mum,_" Lily said, poking her tongue out at Nicole. "What are you planning to buy, anyway?"

"It's not for me, more like for you," Nicole replied, as she grabbed Lily's wrist and dragged her to the taxi rank, outside the library.

"Sunnydale Mall, please," Nicole said, to the taxi driver, as the two had got in.

**

"James Potter, I demand you to come back here at once," King Henry, James' father bellowed loudly.

James simply gave a shrug to his Father, before walking briskly out of the palace doors.

"You do realize you're going to get in _a lot_ of trouble soon, don't you, Prongs," Remus Lupin said, telling James, who was waiting outside, along with Sirius Black.

"Cut me some slack, guys," James said. "All he wants to talk about is, who the future Queen is going to be, in another words, who I'm going to get married to."

"Ohh..and Prince James wants to remain a bachelor, hey," Sirius Black said, giving his two best friends a cheeky smile, while nudging Remus in the ribs. "James wants to stay single, so he can still get all the pretty ladies."

"Shut up, Padfoot," James replied, his face slightly pink, knowing Sirius knew everything about him. "Like you can talk."

"Well, what can I say," Sirius proudly announced. "I'm a ladies' man, what more could you want?"

"Maybe some girl, who makes your heart race, makes your mind spin, get you all sweaty every time you see them?" Remus asked.

"You read too much romance books, Moony," Sirius remarked.

"I've never read one in my life, thank you very much," Remus answered. 

"Quit it, you two," James said, waving his hands in the air, as if to stop the conversation. 

"Yes, Your Highness," Sirius said, grinning at James, knowing how annoyed his best friend got, everytime someone called him, 'Your Highness'.

James hit Sirius on the back. Sirius dramatically fell to the ground.

"I can't believe it, the Prince just hit a commoner," Sirius said, pretending to be in shock; still lying on the ground.

Remus put out his hand, which Sirius took, before rising to his feet.

"I don't know, how we became friends with this guy," Remus whispered loudly to James.

James nodded in response.

"I heard that, and I saw you nod, as well," Sirius said.

"You were suppose too," Remus and James said, in unison.

"So, where are we going today," James asked.

"Let's go to the club," Remus replied.

"Nah, we went there yesterday night," Sirius said. "How about..how about, getting out of here?"

"What?" James asked, confused over Sirius' words.

"You know, go and check out all the muggle ladies," Sirius said, giving Remus another nudge and wink, which earned him a groan from Remus.

"Why not? Never been out into the muggle world," James replied. "We can go and check out all their things, like..what are they called..something about moving pictures in a room."

"Cinemas," Remus answered. "Didn't you two ever learn anything from Muggle Studies, or was there just two, talking corpses next to me?"

"Nope, there was just two talking corpses next to you," Sirius said, giving Remus a punch on the shoulder.

"Are we going to stand here all day, you two?" James asked, tapping his right foot, losing his patience.

"Coming," Remus and Sirius both chorused.

~*~*~

A/N: So, what did you think of the first part of this story? 

Comments, criticisms and reviews are most welcome and appreciated.

~*~*~

End of First Chapter.


End file.
